


Bad Advice

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bad Parenting Skills, But only for Dean, Cas wants a piece of that ass., Dean is a lil shit, Dean is beautiful, Dom!Castiel, Emerald Eyes, F/F, F/M, Fast Build, Highschool AU, Jock!Dean, Lacrosse, M/M, Pretty Boy Cas, Sub!Dean, What else is new, apparently light bdsm, arent we all, bullies are bad, cas and I have that in common, hot damn, i guess im rambling, like always, megs a whore, my apologies for short badly written smut, nerdy!cas, pre calc is awful, sorry irrelevant tags, sorrynotsorry, tags updated as story continues, this got very sexy very fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comedy type shipping mess, involving my main ship, destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, y'all for reading, and bear with me and my awful schedule and not-so-good writing, feel free to tell me if I make errors. Hit that kudos button, and please subscribe.

Castiel Novak sat in the bleachers, next to his friend Meg, watching the lacrosse players.

“Go Winchester!” She cheered, joining the entire female population of Wesson high in ogling at boy wonder Dean Michael Winchester.

Castiel rolls his sapphire eyes, and watches disconnectedly, mostly focusing on his pre-calc homework.

“C’mon, Cas, Lighten up,” Meg says, handing Cas her pixie stick and standing up. “Try some sugar, get a boyfriend. Like that kid Luc, he’s always making eyes at you.”

“Sure, I’ll go out with Luc, right after I become a popular rockstar,” he responds dryly, pushing his glasses up his nose with a sarcastic grin.

Winchester scores the winning goal, and while Meg joins the crowd trying to grab his ass, Castiel shakes his head and begins the long walk home. When he arrives, his mother Naomi swirls her wine glass from the couch.

“Still not doing sports?”

Cas ignores her, going straight to his room and dropping his backpack. He grabs his ipod and begins blasting rock music. Because if Cas is home now, Gabriel will be home soon. And when Gabriel gets home, there’ll be screaming and fighting. Cas would be literally stitching Gabe back together afterword, but he didn’t want to know how or why. It must be a sign, that Castiel should go through with Med School.

“Hey kiddo.” Gabriel limps in, as usual, but still grinning and with a sucker dangling out of the corner of his mouth. Cas goes to get the first aid kit, but Gabriel waves him away. “I’m fine, this time. How’s junior year?”

Cas shrugs, and rifles through his desk drawer until he finds a neatly written list. He checks it over, assuring himself that he’s done everything listed, as to evade Naomi’s wrath, whereas Gabriel goes out of his way to piss her off.

“You won the game?” Castiel questions distractedly.

“Yeah. That new kid, Winchester, he’s great. Absolutely perfect reflexes, and it doesn’t help that he’s confident.”

“So I’ve heard, seeing as he’s turned the straight men gay and the gay women straight. His face can’t be that perfect.”

Gabriel’s jaw drops, and he goes full on preteen girl. “Well, he has the absolute perfect jawline. Everyone is obsessing over his lips, damn. I’m very girl loving, but this guy is hot! Freckles, green eyes, the whole nine yards. And don’t even get me started on his voice.”

Castiel cocks an eyebrow as he puts his list away. “And you care because…?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Calm down, I’m not going after dreamboat. Kali’s just always going on and on about ‘oh sweet Dean’,” Gabriel mocks his girlfriend with an exaggerated whine. “Anywayyyyyy, you need to get in good with this guy. Rumor has it, he swings both ways. Once you’ve seen this guy’s face, you’ll understand.”

“Sure.”

He laughs, and takes his lollipop out of his mouth, twirling it in his fingertips. “You said you’d tutor the team on the stuff they miss at practice, which, for all of us is pre-calc, sooo, you’ll see the kid then.”

“Whatever.”

\--

“I hate jocks,” Castiel mouths to Charlie, a fiery redhead fond of geeking out.

“You’re getting extra credit, and protection from most asshole bullies, so suck it up,”

she mouths back, climbing out the window as the team files through the door.

At the end of the line of players, head tipped back in laughter at something someone (probably Benny) just said, is a tall man with a jersey emblazoned “Winchester”. Castiel freezes, eyes locking onto the new arrival, jade eyes penetrating Cas’ soul.

“You need something?” Winchester asks, startling Cas out of his reverie with a southern accent so faded, it’s almost unnoticeable.

“No sir,” Cas mumbles out of habit, spurring racious laughter.

“I like the sound of that, pretty boy, maybe I’ll hear it again tonight?” Dean drawls in a sultry voice, encouraging more snickers from the team.

“Hey, Winchester, shut your trap, that’s my little brother,” Gabriel half-heartedly defends, waving his chocolate bar in the air.

“Oh, sorry man, had no idea.” Dean looks not at all apologetic , so Cas just huffs and prepares his notes to simplify for the jocks.

As Castiel teaches, he keeps finding his eyes drawn to Dean, the only one who seems actually interested in figuring out the material. Brow furrowed in concentration, occasionally running a frustrated hand through messy dirty blonde hair. Even Castiel couldn’t deny, as much hatred as he had for arrogant jocks, that Dean was really attractive. Not just, oh, they’re kinda hot. No, Dean Winchester was drop dead gorgeous.

“Hey, pretty boy, come here, I don’t get this problem,” Dean says, tapping his pencil against his (totally not plump and nice and inviting and distracting) lips. Cas huffily ambles over, occasionally leaning around to see that no one else really cares about the pre-calc they’ve missed out on.

“You messed up, you forgot to carry an entire four digit number,” Cas corrects, his tone nothing but condescending.

“Thanks, pretty boy.” Cas rolls his eyes.

“I have a name.”

“And it would be…?”

“Castiel.”

“Yeah, that’s no fun, pretty boy.”

Cas shakes off his annoyance and goes to his backpack, settling on the floor with a book. He manages to bury his nose in it and get through almost two chapters before he realizes there’s someone standing in front of him. Cas slowly looks up, and lo and behold, there stands Dean Winchester, glaring down.

“You’re reading Harry Potter.” Cas nods slowly. “You’re alright, pretty boy. Come sit at my table.”

“No thanks,” Cas says, returning to his book.

“No thanks?” Dean questions, and it’s plain no one’s ever turned down this proposition before.

“Yeah, no thanks. I’ve got Meg, and Charlie, and Dorothy, and Hannah, and Samandriel.”

“Meg’s a whore,” Dean states bluntly.

“Yeah, well, as fun as this talk’s been, I’m gonna get going,” Cas says slowly, grabbing his things and abandoning the troglodite athletes to figure out their maths on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, hold up," Charlie says, her arms abandoning Dorothy's waist and a cup of pudding to wildly gesture at Castiel. "You were given an offer to sit with  _Dean Winchester_ , and you refused?"

"Yeah. He's an arrogant athlete, like the rest of them."

"But he's hot," Meg offers, picking at her nails. "And if you're not gonna chase down that fine, swinging your way, beautiful ass, I damn well will."

"He said you were a whore," Cas enunciates.

"What can I say? I'm a pleasure oriented woman."

"There's ladies at the table," Hannah seethes, scooting closer to ever innocent Samandriel.

Meg laughs. "Like you haven't had fun corrupting sweet Samandriel."

The duo blush and splutter greeted by laughter.Cas shakes his head and buries his nose in  _Goblet of Fire_ , content to envision the tri-wizard tournament in peace.

"Hey, dirtbag." Casa looks up to see two lacrosse players, burly and tough. Gadreel and Ezekiel, arms crossed over their chests.

Cas glances up with annoyance. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. What'd you do? You got our star player fucked up, he ain't thinkin' straight, not since he talked to ya after finishing his math."

"All I did was reject his proposal to sit with you guys."

"Aww, Deanie-Weenie's got a wittle cwush," Ezekiel says, cracking his knuckles. "Distract him again, pretty boy, and they'll find your toes on the field and your armpits in Cincinnati. Dean doesn't need your nerdy distractions."

"Flattering, you think we're a couple."

"Hey, what's going on, Zeke, Gad," A familiar voice says, slurring words with a light accent made thick in irritation. "Pretty boy here's alright, don't rough him up."

"Yeah, who made you king?"

Dean snorts. "Look, assholes. I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't tolerate bullies. Certainly won't be their team mates."

Cas' eyes widen as he realizes Dean just threatened to quit the team. "I'm not worth the trouble."

Dean smirks, eyes raking over Castiel, making him squirm a little. "Believe me, pretty  boy, you're worth the trouble." Dean drops a paper, folded haphazardly into a triangle. "Give me a ring if you feel like making good on my offer to show me what words can do." He winks and wonders off, Cas struck silent, while his friends converse after seeing what was definitely a good reality show.


	3. The Party

"So, anyway, Benny plans on having a rocking party, including," Meg lowers her voice, "Some nice liquor. Whole team's going, so your boyfriend will be there."

"He's not my boyfriend," Castiel grumbles, rolling his eyes. "I don't even like Dean."

"Bullshit," Dorothy interjects, before allowing Charlie to share the aforementioned pudding cup in a manner that made the whole table uncomfortable, as well as a mess on both of their faces.

Cas makes a face at his food, no longer interested in the pudding he'd picked up from the cafeteria.  "Get a room, nasties," he says, throwing his dessert at the girls. Charlie grabs it and tucks it in her pocket, a snack for later. Finally thoroughly disgusted, Cas stands up. "I'm going to go sit with the jocks."

Of course all his friends cheer his bravery, but once he's out of earshot, Meg leans into the center of the table. "He's so getting his ass beat."

As Cas walks, Dean catches his eye, and tries to scoot over to make room, but there is none. "Well, you could always sit on my lap, pretty boy," Dean drawls, spurring the whole table into laughter. 

"i'd rather not. if there's no room, I'll be on my way."

As Cas leaves, he hears Dean's voice again. "Hey, Pretty Boy?"

"Yes?" Castiel grits out between clenched teeth.

"Go to Benny's party tonight," Dean says, ignoring the scathing look he gets from Gabriel. 

"Maybe."

 

\--

 

Cas sits on his bed while Meg and Charlie raid his closet. "What I'm wearing is fine," he complains.

"No, it's not," the girls respond simultaneously.

After a while, Meg declares Castiel almost ready.

He looks in the mirror, and stares at his reflection. A plain blue tee shirt that was a little snug, showing off what little muscles Cas had developed. The jeans he was wearing were loose enough, but his ass looked fantastic. Cas spares a moment to look down at his sneakers.

"Can I go now?" He begs, and Meg smirks.

"Soon, now c'mere and let me fix your face."

When Cas looks in the mirror again, he sees a different person. Yeah, his hair tends to be messy, but this time it was artful. It was sex hair. He had barely any stubble, almost clean shaven, but enough to give him a rugged look. And with her makeup, Meg had made his blue eyes stand out electric, surrounded by delicate black eyeliner, so thin it was almost unnoticeable. 

"Now you're ready," Charlie says, leading Cas outside. "Now c'mon, Dorothy's waiting outside."

The party's in full swing, loud, with alcohol splashing from cups held by swaying intoxicated bodies. Before long, Cas finds Dean at the heart of the party, six or seven drunk girls hanging off him, looking up at him with adoration. Dean catches Castiel's eye, and shrugs the girls away, coming up to meet Cas, brushing past him, whispering in Cas' ear.

"I'm, grabbing drinks. I've got the bedroom at the end of the hall blocked off."

Against his better will, Cas goes, half afraid of what a strong lacrosse player who's been calling him pretty boy all week would do when alone with him. After a moment, Dean enters, kicking the door closed with his foot, setting down two unopened beers on the floor by the bed.

"So it takes beer and a party to get you to pay attention to me? Because I know that it's not that you don't play for the same team, you were drooling over Taylor Laughtner the other day while you were studying in Economics. Adorable, by the way." Dean asks with a crooked smile, laying back on the plush bed.

"Nothing to do with you in particular, I just don't like arrogant jocks."

"I'm not arrogant, just confident."

Cas laughs, and grabs one of the beers, popping the top and chugging a few gulps. "Sure."

"What can I do to prove to you I'm not just another arrogant douche?"

A moment of silence Cas shatters with a quiet request, that he regrets the moment it leaves his mouth.

"Kiss me, but don't just leave."

Dean smiles with soft lips, and beckons Cas to him, propping himself up on his elbows.

Hoping his breath isn't too awful/alcohol stained, Cas straddles Dean, using his hands to pin Dean's above his head. Dean sharply inhales, as his pupils overtake his grassy green irises. 

"Kiss me, before I push you off and press you against a wall," Dean growls, and Castiel smirks.

"What's the magic word?" Cas asks sweetly. 

"Fucking tease," Dean mumbles, trying to move his arms to grab onto Cas and just kiss him, but the nerdy boy is (surprisingly) just too strong. "Fine. Please."

"Good boy," Cas whispers, making Dean shiver, before pressing his lips to Dean's.


	4. Chapter 4

  Castiel wakes up, sighing. He had just experienced the absolute best sex dream of his life. Greek God Dean Winchester, head thrown back in pleasure that had come from Cas. He could still feel the lean muscle taught under his hand, see the glazed green eyes, taste salty sweat slick skin spattered with freckles as he suckled possessive bruises into a pale throat. Cas moves to get up, but is stopped by an arm slung across his waist. Cas slowly turns in someone's hold. Before him lay Dean Winchester, dark bruises littering his body, eyes cracked open.

  "Mmm, morning, Pretty Boy," Dean greets with a sleep rough voice. "That was wild, and amazing, and mind blowing, and I am sooo up for doing that again in the future, if you're up to it."

  "You want to be friends with benefits?" Cas asks tiredly, scrubbing his face with his hands.

  "No, I want to be more," Dean pauses, mind flitting back to the previous night. " _Sir_."

  Cas groans, sitting up. "Really? You know what that does to me, and it is too damn early for your attempted seduction. And what is it you're suggesting?"

  Dean grins. "Cas, be my boyfriend."

  "Gladly," Cas says, and blinks. "You called me Cas."

  "I feel some respect is due at this point,  _Sir_."

  Cas shivers, before getting up and hunting down articles of clothing to redress himself. Oh, Gabriel's going to kill him when he gets home, if the morning light filtering into the room is any indication. 10 key clacks, a swipe noise, and four more taps later, Cas turns around, catching what Dean throws.

  "See you at school Monday," Cas begins, seeing the contact programmed in. "Unless, you get lonely." Cas winks and leaves.

 

\--

 

  Gadreel throws Dean a  _really?_ look, staring at the arm curled around Cas' waist, holding his hand, at a table of nerds and geeks, of Cas' friends. 

  "You got a problem?" Dean asks. Gadreel shakes his head and returns to his table.

  

  "We've got to do something," Zachariah says as Gadreel regains his seat. Ezekiel nods agreement.

  "That Castiel boy is fucking with Dean's mind. He won't sit and come up with strategies with us, he worries about that nerd."

  Zachariah smiles devilishly. "Well, there's that game coming up, with our rivals. This, is a good oppertunity.

 

\--

 

  Gabriel calls Dean first. 

  "Hey, Cas, whatsup?"

  "Dean? Is Cas with you?"

  "Gabe? Of course not. Why?"

  "He's nowhere. No one can find him."

  At that moment, the television flickers breaking news.

  "I've got to go."

  "-suspected victim of hazing. The victim has been identified as Castiel Novak, local high-school-er. We are looking currently for the perpetrators while his immediate family are alerted. Castiel is being rushed to Pomerado Hospit-"

  The cell phone hits the floor, and Gabriel grabs the keys and his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a week, and the writing is awkward, but to those of you actively reading; thank you, and sorry for the wait and inconsistencies.
> 
> This chapter is really short, and really just a teaser, not even two hundred words, I'm sorry y'all, just got lots on my plate

  Gabriel and Dean reach the emergency room at practically the same time, and together, they bound up to the nurse's station, asking in unison, "Where's Castiel?" She directs the duo to his bedside, and Dean grabs Cas' hand, staring at his comatose boyfriend. Slowly, the Lacrosse team filters in, offering condolences.

  "Dammit, those frigging Spartans are gonna pay," Dean grits, suspecting their high school's rivals as the perpetrators. That is, if he wasn't too torn up over Cas to play.

   "Dean, don't not play at the game, that's what they want," Dean's little brother Sam says, lip speaking up, as Dean realized he had been thinking aloud. "At least, that's what I'd do if Jess got hurt because of my game play."

  "You're right Sammy." Dean turns to his teammates. "We're gonna win tomorrow, for Cas!"

  "FOR CAS!" The team echoes.


End file.
